La fuerza del destino
by V.B Cullen Weasley
Summary: Ir contra el destino es una utopía, narra las aventuras de Victoria en el orfanato donde creció...


**_Disclaimer_**: Victoria pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, los demás son invento mío y de C.R Monsálvez.

_**N/A:** Hola!! Les presento esta nueva historia que narra las aventuras de mi amada pelirroja en su adolescencia. Realmente es trágico, pero espero les agrade a quien la siga...buena suerte!!...y sin más, aquí está el primer capítulo._

* * *

_...Las Hojas caían con la ventizca otoñal que elevaba majestuoso el tenebroso orfanato 401 que se escondía trás una reja alta terminada en púas; la puerta era gruesa, hecha de roble y parecía tan pesada que constantemente estaba cerrada, de hecho los transeúntes no gustaban arrastrar sus vestidos por fuera del edificio._

_El frío se colaba por las ventanas cubiertas por barrotes donde, con residuos de esperanza perdida, los niños se acercaban a observar el desconocido exterior._

_Allí, en este lúgubre espacio, en el oscuro segundo piso dormía una pelirroja crespa que mantenía su cabello enmarañado y un brazo cubriendo su rostro en señal de defensa, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, en sus cerrados orbes azules brillaban las gruesas lágrimas que habían caído cuando se encontraba conciente. La pobre chica tenía golpes por todo el cuerpo ya que había vuelto a intentar escapar con su amiga y una vez más; descubiertas._

_Mis queridas niñas, ¿Por qué escapar del destino que les tienen preparado? Su fuerza es inefable, no intenten ir en su contra, podrían salir peor..._

* * *

**I. Juego de Cartas. Parte I. **

Se levantó despacio antes que el reloj de la primera planta siguiera molestándola con su incanzable tic-tac, la hacia sentir como una roca esperando en el mismo lugar que el tiempo pase.

Escapar por la puerta principal no había sido su mejor idea, la señora Rosenfeld se había desquitado por tal desobediencia y es que realmente no se caracterizaban por ser sumisas a las reglas impuestas, de hecho se habían ganado el reinado de la sala oscura, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pelirroja y alejó esa horrenda habitación de su cabeza.

Observó por la ventana, aun estaba oscuro, pero los rayos del sol forcejeaban ágilmente con la neblina matutina. Victoria bostezó somnolienta y un crujido hizo que se girara bruscamente para ver la puerta abrirse y por ella entrar a una mujer bajita y rechoncha que usaba anteojos redondos sujetos en su ganchuda nariz, y en su mano derecha una larga varilla.

- ¡Todas arriba!- gritó con su voz áspera y severa al tiempo que la pelirroja rodaba los ojos encaminandose frente a su cama. La anciana empezó a caminar por el pasillo que había entre las dos filas de camas, cuando llegó al final observó despectivamente a Victoria y una morena que estaba de pie con altivez en la cama siguiente.- Ahora vístanse, ordenen su cama y bajen a realizar los deberes del hogar, porque cuando se casen, por lo menos podrán atender a su marido como es debido.- concluyó observando a las chicas ubicadas cerca de la ventana.

La puerta se cerró con un gran estruendo trás la figura de la señora Rosenfeld y las chicas del dormitorio se encaminaron rápidamente hacia el gran ropero donde se guardaban las prendas de ropa donadas por caridad.

-¡Alto!- exclamó Adabella cerrando el paso a las niñas.

-¡Queremos sacar la ropa, Adabella!- exclamó Esperanza al borde del llanto histérico.

- Haber si no entienden el concepto- habló la morena lentamente-...explícale, Vic.

- Mira niña, aqui Ada y yo sacamos la ropa primero, ¿Entendieste, llorona?- preguntó Victoria con aspereza.

-¡No es justo!

-¡Que tierno!¡Una rebelde!- exclamó Adabella al tiempo que la pelirroja sacaba las mejores prendas dentro de lo mala que estaba la ropa en sí.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, valiente?- inquirió Victoria con un bulto entre los brazos.

- Esperanza- contestó la castaña con angustia mientras las chicas se daban una mirada cómplice.

- Bueno, Maria Magdalena, el armario es todo tuyo- dijo Ada cediéndiole el paso- Y tenemos lo que necesitabamos.

- Son unas mujerzuelas- susurró la chica avanzando hasta el ropero muy molesta cuando la morena y la pelirroja ya dejaban la habitación caminado a paso firme en dirección al cuarto de baño.

- Nuestra tiranía no está funcionando- comentó Adabella calzándose una falda blanca.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Victoria poniéndose un chaleco rojo.

- Luego todas querrán sacar la ropa primero...

- Si lo intentan las golpeamos o ponemos cloro en su loción para el cabello, no sé, por algo nos hemos ganado el trono- rebatió la chica de ojos azules haciendo que Ada riera.

- Vamos a comer, muero de hambre- expresó saliendo del cuarto hacia las escaleras para llegar al comedor, donde se ubicaban cuatro mesas largas que se abarrotaban de niños todas las mañanas, y esa no era la excepción.

-¿Por qué tenemos que vestir como pordioseras?- preguntó Ada de pronto, observándo su atuendo y provocando la risa de su compañera.

- Oh, no lo sé...¡Ah, si!...porque lo somos, Ada- Victoria tomó dos panes y un vaso de leche y se dirigieron a la punta de la mesa más cercana donde habían tres niñas sentadas.

- Fuera de nuestro lugar- les espetó la pelirroja con una ceja alzada.

- ¡Mira Vic! Es la chica rebelde- subrayó la morena.

- Este lugar no es de ustedes y puedo sentarme donde yo quiera- amenazó Esperanza.

- Mira, Noelia...sal de nuestros asientos o te arrepentiras de no haber movido tu trasero en este instante- advirtió Adabella frotándose la cien cansinamente.

- No voy a moverme- titubeó un poco la castaña.

- Como quieras- dijo Vic, acto seguido volteó el vaso de leche sobre los cabellos chocolate de la muchacha.

-¡Yegua descarriada!- exclamó la niña histérica.

- Te lo advertimos- comentó Ada tomando asiento.

-¡Espero que ardan en las llamas del infierno!- gritó Esperanza llorando, Ada y Vic rodaron los ojos.

- Si, si. Suerte, Marta- le deseo Adabella desmigajando su pan.

- Acabamos de volver al poder- comentó Victoria sentada sobre el mesón observando el reloj.

-¡Ahí viene!- susurró la morena haciendo que la pelirroja diera un bote antes de sentarse como una dama. Y es que ante sus ojos cruzó el administrador del orfanato, un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, alto y de ojos miel que solía ir a buscar el desayuno a las siete en punto. Caminó a paso raudo hasta la cocinera, una señora que no valía la pena siquiera notar.

- Es tan guapo- suspiraba la pelirroja.

- Si, si- concedió la morena dibujando un mapa sobre la mesa- La habitación de la señora Rosenfeld tiene llave, ¿verdad?

- Mira como se rié- sonrió Victoria tontamente.

-¿Dónde guardará la llave...?

- Así que Rishley, ¿eh?- habló una voz juvenil, ambas chicas giraron para encontrarse con un muchacho del cabello color miel, ojos claros, piel blanca y una sonrisa socarrona; irresistible.

- Cornell, ¿Por qué no te vas por donde viniste?- le espetó Adabella dándole la espalda.

- No estoy hablando contigo, Steward- recalcó el castaño, Victoria suspiró pesadamente.

- Te diré solo dos palabras...¡Vete al carajo!- le gritó levantándose de su silla.

- Dijiste tres- sonrió Nathaniel, entonces ella se volteó y lo golpeó con el puño de lleno en el rostro.

-¡Corre!- exclamó Ada al percatarse de los quejidos de Nate.

La pelirroja obeveció al instante corriendo a toda velocidad escaleras arriba al tiempo que diez niñas convergían hacia el chico.

-¡Es despreciable!- acotó la chica crespa entrando en una habitación llena de pequeñas camas enrejadas donde balbuceaban seres diminutos.

- Nunca había entrado aquí- comentó Adabella curiosa paseándose entre los bebés.

-¿Qué son?- preguntó Victoria observándo a un pequeño que dormía plácidamente.

-Es un bebé- respondió Ada casi con asco- Salgamos de aqui.

-¿También estuvimos aquí de pequeñas?- preguntó Vic tomando al infante entre sus brazos.

- ¡Suéltalo!- se escandalizó su amiga al tiempo que se percataban de sutiles pasos que venían en su dirección.

- Escóndete- susurró Vic introdujéndose bajo la estructura de madera; entonces vieron los pies de Nate en la puerta, bufó con hastío y siguió con su vana busqueda lejos de allí.- Nunca ha sido bueno buscando.- comentó esta vez riendo al recordar su infancia...

_------------Flash Back-------POV Victoria._

_Amaba las margaritas silvestres que crecían alrededor de la ''muralla alta'', como la llamaba yo, por lo que acudía cada tarde a buscar una flor que durmiera conmigo, entonces ví una pequeña niña llorando en un rincón mientras la señora Rosenfeld la regañaba, esperé que se fuera para acercarme a ella._

_- Toma, te la regalo- le dije extendiéndole la flor, la chica alzó la cabeza con ojitos brillantes y la recibió gustosa sonriendo.- Me llamo Victoria._

_- Yo me llamo Adabella- dijo la chica abriendo una mano para soltar una mariposa azul que me pareció maravillosa._

_Un pequeño niño con el cabello color miel atrapó a nuestra amiga alada encerrándola entre sus manos._

_- ¡No!¡Ami!- gritó Adabella corriendo hacia él, yo la seguí de cerca- ¡Dejala ir!¡Tiene derecho a ser libre!_

_- No es verdad- respondió el chico con una mirada maliciosa._

_-¡Suéltala, tonto!- le grité empujándolo._

_- Como quieran- dijo abriendo sus extremidades para mostrarnos al insecto aplastado por ellas._

_- ¡¡No!!- tronó Ada lanzándose sobre él mientras lloraba desconsoladamente._

_- Basta- ordenó la voz que nos había condicionado todos estos años mientras su varilla nos daba de lleno en el dorso de la mano.- No puedes cortar flores, Baynes. No puedes cazar mariposas, Steward y tú Cornell, no puedes matarlas y sobretodo no pueden golpearse. ¡Fuera de mi vista!- los tres corrimos dentro del recinto._

_- Voy a vengarme de ustedes- regañó Nate antes de salir corriendo trás nosotras. Entonces entramos en la habitación del administrador de esa época para escondernos bajo su cama, Nate entró, buscó bajo la cama y no nos vió. Luego salió de la habitación mientras nosotras nos dabamos una mirada cómplice; la primera._

_--------Fin Flash Back---------_

Corrieron hasta la habitación de niñas riendo sonoramente, se dirigieron hacia sus camas ignorando por completo al grupo de muchachas ubicadas en la cama siguiente a la de Ada, y se lanzaron sobre sus respectivos colchones. Victoria sintió un cosquilleo sobre sus brazos y piernas que se extendía hasta su cuello, abrió los ojos de golpe y vió una mancha negra sobre su rostro, alzó la mano para quitarsela, pero la vió atabiada de más manchas negras...con patas...Observó a Adabella que estaba cubierta de arañas...

-¡Ahh!- exclamó Vic a voz de grito intentando quitarse los insectos que caminaban por su cuerpo junto a Adabella que también bailoteaba sobre la cama. Una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en los labios de Esperanza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡No puedo creer que esa mujerzuela se atreviera a retarme!- comentó la morena agitando su cabello mojado.

-¡Ya va a ver!¡No sabe con quien se está metiendo!- siseó Victoria conteniendo la ira mientras se vestía por segunda vez en el día.

- Si tanto le gustan los insectos, es hora de buscar gusanos- dijo Ada con malicia.

La puerta sonó con brusquedad.

- ¡Quienquiera que sea debería estar haciendo sus deberes!- resonó la voz de la institutriz- ¿Quien está ahí?

- ¿Que hacemos?- articuló Victoria con los labios, Adabella señaló la ventana.

- ¿Quien está ahí dentro?- la manija se movió forzosamente al tiempo que una morena colgaba del techo irregular del amplio edificio, Victoria observó girar el pomo y se lanzó fuera de la habitación sujetándose del fierro de la reja que cubría la ventana de la estancia donde dormían los varones.

La señora Rosenfeld observó el cuarto vacío con desconfianza y reparó en el crital abierto, avanzó hasta él y oteó hacia el exterior.

- Es imposible que se haya lanzado de la planta alta- comentó saliendo de la estancia...

* * *

Chan chan!!...gracias por leer...dejen sus sugerencias y criticas constructivas...n_n, que tengan muy buen día...y eso, espero les agrade para subir la parte II. Amó a Victoria...es lo único que debo decir...jajaja.

See you soon.

Magic Kisses.

*V.B Cullen Weasley*


End file.
